Timely Requests
by SaidbhinLuch
Summary: Jack mentioned in Moebius 1 that he asked Sam to let him see the Cubs game, so here is a little one shot based on the possible way he asked her. K because I'm paranoid!


_**Once again anything you recognise doesn't belong to little old me! *sigh***_

* * *

Sam started to run a routine diagnostic on the neural interface within the jumper console. The reports from Atlantis did not do enough justice to the sheer elegance and sophistication of the puddle jumper. She reached up to open up the panel and gazed at the glowing panel of removable sections.

Where to begin, was the first question on her mind. She turned to look at the laptop which was balanced precariously on the time device.

'Careful now Carter, don't want you disappearing into the future. I'm guessing that's where you'd go... Learn all about the fancy things you built. Or will build actually.' General O'Neill popped his head round the side of the door.

Sam rolled her eyes before turning her head towards him.

'I thought you had a briefing with SG-15?' She asked for opening up the puddle jumper circuit schematic on her laptop.

'There's only so much talk concerning rocks a man can take Carter. How goes it in here?' He wandered past the time device being almost comically careful not to touch it.

'It's not on Sir.' She told him as she examined the display.

'Best to be very careful with these things. Don't want me breaking another one of your toys.' The General continued to move carefully around the device before sitting down in the pilots' seat.

Sam smiled slightly at him, shaking her head before turning back to the section panel. As she pulled one out, grabbing the hanging Ancient style stylus, she noticed that the General seemed to waiting for something.

'Sir?'

'Look, the higher ups have been asking about the time device, Hammond is reluctant to do anything but I was wondering...'

Sam stopped what she was doing and closed her eyes slowly.

'_Siiiiir_'

'Hey I just want to see the Cubs win the World Series! Imagine being at one of the greatest moments in sporting history-'

'No.' Sam shook her head once more before continuing with examining the section she had pulled out. Of all the things to ask her.

Though it was certainly the most original request she had gotten since they had confirmed what the device actually did.

'Oh c'mon Carter.' Sam was convinced he was actually whining. Fancy that, Brigadier General Jack O'Neill, bane of intergalactic bad guys, whining at her. All because she wouldn't let him watch a baseball game?

It was almost enough to make her laugh.

Almost.

'No.'

'Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?' Sam stopped and stared at him once again. He was actually pulling the Puppy dog eyes trick on her! Sam quickly turned back to the panel trying to suppress the unexpected rush of heat emanating from her neck and spreading upwards.

She was supposed to be over this. Damn it. She shook her head again and took a deep breath.

'No _Sir_, we agreed not to use the time device. Who knows what we could do to the timeline if we go flying around in different times? We could cause an invasion or Earth or worse!'

She saw the General pouting from the corner of her eye. Where was Daniel when you needed him? He would've gotten such a kick out of seeing that.

Not every day you managed to cause Jack O'Neill to pout.

That in itself warranted an award.

Pity the Joint Chiefs don't take that into account.

'Heeeeeeey Sam' Sam closed her eyes as she heard another voice come from the entrance of the puddle jumper.

'Daniel.' She looked out as she saw the enthusiastic archaeologist practically bounce into the ship. Sam held out her hand in a warning gesture, indicating the laptops unstable position. Daniel smiled sweetly at her moving carefully past the time machine and sitting next to the General.

Ohhhh here comes another one.

That sweet smile was never a good thing.

Those nurses had no clue, ten years of knowing Jack O'Neill had corrupted Daniel Jackson. But being a Carter, Sam knew how to handle both of their tactics.

Heck, she was the one who could manipulate both of them if she so chose to. Not that she would.

One always needs to keep their ace for the right opportunity.

Heh. And they were completely clueless.

'No Daniel.' She cut in before Daniel could even open his mouth. She saw him turn to the General in a _'how did she know?_' fashion. The General shrugged his shoulders in return.

Guys.

Typical.

Sam tried to stop herself from rolling her eyes again.

'I know you Daniel. We are not using the time device. Who knows what havoc we could cause? I'm as curious and excited as the next person, but I refuse to be reckless! I happen to like our universe the way it is! Okay I would like to correct a few mistakes, but I'm not willing to risk our entire future to do it. And I can't believe you guys are suggesting that we do!'

'But imagine all the things-'He tried to start leaning forward. Sam turned to face the cockpit and held a hand to her forehead.

'I said no. And I need both of you to stop trying! We are not using the time device to examine ancient cultures, watching sporting events or for ANY other reason! That is final!' Sam exclaimed sitting down in one of the chairs.

'And we're not having this conversation again. Carter rules of not destroying the universe, alright?' She continued lowering her hand and giving them her sternest look.

Both men looked at her in defeat. Sam tried her best to stop giggling, two of the bravest men she had ever known looking at her like she had stolen Christmas. Or in the Generals case; had taken his bright new puppy away.

'Sorry.' Sam looked at them, almost a little too amused by their actions for her own good. She looked at them now, both men rather sheepish and looking at their boots.

'Good, now don't you have a mission report to write up for me Daniel?' Sam arched her eyebrow at Daniel, smirking slightly as she got up and picked up her laptop from the time device. She sat back down as Daniel slunk out of the ship.

'Also could ya bring me a coffee when you're bringing it up to me? Black two sugars. Ta.' Sam called out as he exited the ship. The General looked at her in surprise to which Sam gestured at him to wait. As expected Daniel stomped back in looking rather aggravated.

'I am not your secretary Sam! Sometimes, I honestly miss Jack being team leader!' Daniel exclaimed looking rather hard done by, ignoring the Generals indignant 'Oi!' at the jibe.

In response Sam started laughing and Daniel just rolled his eyes before leaving the jumper. The General just looked confused but he got up and followed Daniel out. He however stopped and looked back at her with a hopeful expression, hands on the time device.

'You know-'

'No.'

'It'd just be a little-'

'No.'

'For me?' He tried hopefully, looking up at her in childish glee.

Sam rolled her eyes before dramatically pausing.

'Let me see... For you? ... Hmmmm...' She drummed her fingers against the laptop and the General looked delighted for mere second.

'_**No**_ Sir. Now can I please get back to work before this is sent to Area 51?' He just smiled at her before waving as he left.

'Oh you know me; I'm a determined fellow at the very least. Bye.'

'Bye.' Sam echoed as she watched him leave.

He'd be back later. A determined fellow, that was putting it lightly, she mused. He'd be back after the briefing with SG-3. Sam rolled her eyes again at the thought of another conversation about the '_advantages'_ of going to see the Cubs win the World Series.

As exciting as this technology was, a part of her would be relieved when it was gone. It would stop the incessant requests for time travel expeditions.

It was going to be long week.

* * *

_**Hello again! **_

_**I was rewatching Moebius and when Jack mentioned Sam refusing to **_**_let him go back and watch the Cubs game, this just popped into my head. I decided to try out normal Sam but Geek! Sam is much more fun so I'm thinking of continuing 'An alternate conversation' with a better title of course! _**

**_Please read and review! Don't be afraid to be completely honest with me!  
_**

**_Thanking you very muchly!  
_**


End file.
